Siempre he de encontrarte
by chibikaita
Summary: Serena logra enrredar la vida de Darien, despues de un año de conocerse se vuelven a encontrar, ¿darien dejará a Rei por serena?, ¿Qué ocultan Serena y Zoe? ¿cuando y donde se conocieron? ¿este secreto interferirá entre darien y serena?
1. en EEuu

**Siempre he de encontrarte**

**Sailor Moon**

**En EEUU**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Darien es un estudiante universitario, suyo sueño es convertirse en doctor, el realiza sus estudios en Japón, pero por vacaciones ha ido a EEUU a realizar un curso de dos meses, su vida no presenta muchas complicaciones por el momento, hace ya varios años cuando él era un niño sufrió un accidente automovilístico cuando viajaba con sus padres, desafortunadamente ellos fallecieron, quedando sólo desde ese momento, su mejor amigo se llama Andrew, el cual trabaja en el Crown Center, gracias a él Darien ha conocido a varias amigas y a la que ahora es su novia Rei Hino.

**James:** Dime papá – contestando el celular – si… no ya terminé… bien… nos vemos – colgó el teléfono y se dirigió a su amigo pelinegro de ojos azules – Creo que hoy tendremos compañía a la hora del almuerzo

**Darien:** ¿Qué?

**James:** Mi padre quiere que almorcemos juntos

**Darien:** Creo entonces que es mejor que los deje solos

**James:** No el quiere que tu nos acompañes

**Darien:** ¿yo? – era extraño que su padre lo haya invitado, sólo lo ha visto una vez en una cena en casa de James, es un hombre muy jovial y propietario de la agencia más importante de publicidad de EEUU

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ya en el restaurante

**James: **Hola papá

**Darien: **Buenas tardes Sr. Beine

**Sr. Beine: **Buenas tardes darien, hijo, tomen asiento

Cuando ya estaba por finalizar el almuerzo…

**Sr. Beine: **Darien, te preguntarás el porqué te invité a almorzar, pues la razón es sólo una…necesito que me hagas un favor Darien

**Darien: **Dígame señor

**Sr. Beine: **Necesito que trabajes para mi

**Darien: **¿Qué?

**James: **Padre

**Sr. Beine: **La verdad he pensado que tú eres la persona adecuada para un comercial

**James: **Darien, tú me comentaste que en Japón habías participado en unos comerciales

**Darien: **Si pero de extra

**James: **Además nunca está de más un poco de dinero adicional

**Sr. Beine: **Claro está, te vamos pagar muy bien por el trabajo

**Darien: **Pues – _el dinero me vendría muy bien_ – está bien

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Mina:** Amy no entiendo este problema

**Amy: **Pero Mina, este lo repasamos la semana pasada

**Lita: **La verdad yo tampoco recuerdo muy bien cómo era, vuelve a explicarlo por favor

**Amy: **Está bien y Rei ¿tu si recuerdas? – volteando a ver a su amiga - ¿Rei? ¿Rei estás acá? – viendo que si amiga tenia la mente en otro lado

**Mina: **No está acá, está en EEUU

**Rei: **Mina!!

**Lita: **Vamos Rei, no tiene nada de malo que lo extrañes

**Mina: **Arriba esos ánimos

**Rei: **Si, gracias – cuando sonó el teléfono - ¿Aló?... ¡Darien! ¿Cómo has estado?... que bien… estoy estudiando junto las muchachas

**Amy: **Mándale saludos

**Rei: **Te mandan saludos… ¿en serio?... pero… no, no es nada… bueno es que… ¿quien es la chica?

**Lita: **¿Qué chica? – interrumpía la conversación de Rei, mientras esta le hacía señas para que se calle

**Rei: **a ya… claro que no… no estoy celosa… bueno que tengas suerte… adiós – colgando el teléfono

**Mina: **Que ha sucedido???

**Rei: **Lo han contratado para que haga un comercial

**Lita: **Pero eso es muy bueno

**Rei: **Si yo lo se – algo seria

**Amy: **Ya entiendo, el problema es ¿con quién hará el comercial?

**Rei: **Si, la verdad me da un poco de celos, pero el dice que no la conoce que se la van a presentar mañana

**Mina: **Vamos Rei, es sólo trabajo, además el vendrá dentro de dos semanas y ella se quedará allá

**Lita: **Esta vez Mina tiene razón

**Amy: **Eso es verdad, es mejor que pienses en otras cosas, así que vamos a seguir estudiando

**Todas: **Cuando no Amy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ya al día siguiente, darien llega a la agencia del Sr. Beine

**Sr. Beine: **Buenos días darien

**Darien:** Buenos días

**Sr. Beine: **Espera un momento en mi oficina – señalándole la puerta – ahí vas a encontrar a James y a Serena

**Darien: **¿Serena?

**Sr. Beine: **es la modelo con la que harás el comercial, no creo que la conozcas, ella trabaja más en Europa, pero ha hecho un video musical no se con que grupo, es una chica muy agradable, un poco rebelde según dicen, aunque yo no lo he comprobado

Darien entró en la oficina y vio a su amigo sentado atrás del escritorio en el sillón de su padre y una muchacha estaba de espaldas sentada en el escritorio, no sabía de que estaban hablando, pero podía escuchar la hermosa risa de la joven

**Darien: **Disculpen, buenos días

**James: **Darien, pero por qué esa formalidad, estamos entre amigos

En eso, la muchacha volteó a verlo, y el al mirarla pensaba que era preciosa tenía los ojos más bellos que haya visto, sus cabellos rubios eran muy largos los tenía sueltos no se veía donde terminaban pero eran sujetados momentáneamente por unos lentes de sol que había colocado en su cabeza, su belleza era perfecta, su mirada inspiraba ternura, en ese momento ella se levantó del escritorio y el pudo comprobar que si era perfecta, si su mirada inspiraba ternura, su cuerpo inspiraba sensualidad, llevaba una falda negra muy corta con una blusa blanca muy ceñida al cuerpo, lo cual permitía ver las curvas que poseía, sus piernas eran muy largas y bien contorneadas y su voz era angelical

**Serena: **Mucho gusto en conocerte Darien

**Darien: **El placer es mío – respondió nervioso


	2. ella

**Siempre he de encontrarte**

**Sailor Moon**

**Ella**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Que podría decir de mi, más que mi familia es de las más acaudaladas del mundo, por lo que siempre he estado acostumbrada a tener lo que deseo, mi padre es dueño de una de las mayores cadenas de hoteles en el mundo, por lo que siempre estamos viajando, él es de la idea de que la familia debe estar unida y eso es sus palabras significa que cada vez que el viaje a supervisar alguno de sus hoteles, todos tenemos que ir con él, cuando digo todos me refiero a mi hermano Sammy que es 4 años menor que yo y a mi madre.

Por culpa de los viajecitos de mi padre he estudiado en una gran variedad de escuelas, empezé primaria en Londres, luego a los dos años fui a París y de ahí a Roma, luego a EEUU donde empezé la secundaria y es ahí donde conocí a Haruka que es dos años mayor que yo, antes de ella jamás había besado a una mujer, me sentí extraña al hacerlo pero ella me inspiraba tranquilidad, ahí también fue donde conocí a Michiru, la que ahora es la novia de Haruka y además en ese viaje fue que conocí a James el que fue mi primer novio, aunque sólo por unos meses.

De ahí me mude nuevamente a Italia, pero esta vez fui a parar a Venecia, esta vida ya me tenía cansada, jamás podía mantener una relación ni una amistad, así que fue allí donde decidí que era hora de enfrentar a mi padre, pero él sólo me respondía que yo iría donde el decidiera, fue algo muy molesto para mi, pero encontré tranquilidad saliendo con un profesor, la diferencia de edades era grande pero a nosotros no nos importaba, pero cuando se enteraron mis padres me sacaron de inmediato de esa escuela y me enviaron a un internado, donde fui expulsada por encontrarme reiteradas veces fumando en los pasillos y por molestar a unas compañeras, me acusaron de acoso, pero no me importó, al final pude salir de ahí.

Regresé a Londres, tuve una larga conversación con mi padre y llegamos a un acuerdo, yo me "enderezaba" y él nos daría una vida más normal, por fin dejaríamos de vivir en hoteles y nos mudaríamos a una casa, fue allí que por influencias de mi padre yo empecé a modelar e irónicamente a viajar pero por mi trabajo, incluso participé en un video musical del grupo Three Lights, ya voy en primer año de preparatoria y me tomé dos semanas libres para ir a ver unos contratos en EEUU, con la agencia del padre de James.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

En el aeropuerto

**James: **Hola Serena – estirando el brazo para que lo viera

**Serena: **Hola James – mientras lo abrazaba muy fuerte – hace ya muchos años

**James: **Sí, demasiados

**Serena: **Dime qué hora es

**James:** Son las 8:45

**Serena: **La reunión es a las 9 ¿verdad?

**James: **Si, debes estar cansada, te llevo a tu hotel

**Serena: **Gracias

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ya al día siguiente en la oficina del Sr. Beines

**Sr. Beines: **Los dejo solos un momento, tengo que ver unos asuntos primero, luego vengo para conversar contigo y con darien

**Serena: **¿Darien?

**James: **Es un amigo mío, vas a hacer el comercial con él

**Sr. Beines: **Con permiso – retirándose de la oficina

Al momento que salió James se sentó en el sillón de su padre y Serena en el escritorio, cruzó las piernas, lo cual no pasó desapercibido para James

**Serena: **No me mires así que te puedo denunciar por acoso

**James: **No lo haría si tu no estuvieras intentando seducirme

Serena sonrió ante ese comentario

**Serena: **Qué sabes de Haruka y Michiru

**James: **Se que ahora están estudiando en Japón ¿por qué la extrañas?

**Serena: **Claro que sí, no he podido olvidarla – le decía con picardía

**James: **Yo logré que la olvidaras en un primer momento, puedo volver a intentarlo – mientras colocaba su mano izquierda en el muslo de ella

**Serena: **Tu caballerosidad me deja sin habla – en tono burlón

**James: **No te interesa acaso ¿volver a intentarlo?

**Serena: **Pues en verdad… - acercándose a él – la verdad es que…- teniendo toda la atención de él – me gusta probar cosas nuevas

**James: **Eres cruel Serena – haciendo un puchero, lo que hizo que ambos empezaron a reír, cuando de repente se abrió la puerta, James retiró la mano rápidamente temeroso de que sea su padre cuando vio que era su amigo.

**Darien: **Disculpen, buenos días

**James: **Darien, pero por qué esa formalidad, estamos entre amigos

Serena volteó a ver quien era esa persona, y se quedó muda al ver a un muchacho alto de cabellos negros y ojos azules, era de porte elegante y de muy buen físico, él la había cautivado y eso era muy difícil de lograr, ella rompió el silencio, aunque quizás ya haya sido tarde, lo más seguro es James ya se haya dado cuenta de lo que ella estaba pensando

**Serena: **Mucho gusto en conocerte Darien – le dijo tratando de recuperarse de la impresión

**Darien: **El placer es mío

…¿Uno más a tu lista Sere?, pero este es difícil… tiene novia… - le susurró James


	3. Conociéndonos

**Siempre he de encontrarte**

**Sailor Moon**

**Conociéndonos**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**James: **Por favor tomen asiento – señalando los muebles que estaban cercanos a la puerta

**Serena: **Gracias, ya me había cansado del escritorio – le sonrió

Serena tomó asiento en frente de Darien, mientras James se colocó al lado de ella abrazándola.

**Serena: **¿Y ustedes cómo se conocen? Por que, que yo sepa tu no haces amistad con los modelos a menos que sean mujeres

**James: **Que bien me conoces, pues Darien está asistiendo a un curso en la universidad

**Serena: **¿Estudian juntos?

**James: **No, el es de Japón, ya está por recibirse, en cambio yo recién voy en segundo año

Darien, estaba callado, no sabía que decir y eso lo hacía sentirse muy incómodo

**Serena: **Y así son todos lo japoneses?

**Darien: **¿Cómo?

**Serena: **Quería saber si todos lo japoneses son tan callados

**Darien: **No, no, claro que no – avergonzado

**Serena: **Que bueno, ya me daba pena no volver a escuchar tan linda voz – con este comentario darien se puso rojo

**James: **Ya basta Serena, lo estás incomodando

En eso se abrió la puerta y entró el Sr. Beines junto a un empleado

**Sr. Beines:** Bien, aquí les traigo los guiones, tomen – Dándoles a cada uno una copia

**Empleado: **Como verán, ninguno de ustedes tiene diálogo, todo se basa en lo físico, más bien en la química que puedan demostrar, en el hecho que hagan creer al público que están enamorados – Darien escuchaba atentamente y algo nervioso lo que el hombre explicaba, mientras que serena leía aquellas hojas que le habían entregado – de que Tú darien, hagas creer que te enamoraste de ella a primera vista y tu Serena..

**Serena: **Vaya – interrumpió – con forme lo iba leyendo pensé que terminaría con un beso – al oír esto darien se puso nervioso y trató de leer las hojas

**Empleado: **Pues, no hay ningún beso al final es verdad – Darien se encontraba más tranquilo, al ver su reacción serena interrumpió nuevamente

**Serena: **Entonces, eso significa, que debe ser más sensual - sonrió

**Empleado:** Exacto!!!

**Serena: **No hay problema ¿Cuándo grabamos? – dijo seriamente

Darien se quedo de una pieza, aunque no entendía por que estaba tan nervioso, ella lo llevaba todo muy tranquilamente, total es un trabajo se decía

**Sr. Beines: **Queremos grabar en una mañana así que pensamos en que sea el jueves, que según me dijo James, Darien no tiene clases

**Darien: **Muchas gracias por pensar en ello

**Serena: **Bien será el jueves ¿a qué hora?

**Sr. Beines: **Nos veremos acá a las 4 de la mañana, y nosotros los llevamos a la playa donde vamos a grabar

**James: **Yo ya me retiró, permiso

**Serena: **¿Ya te vas?

**James: **Quedé en verme con Ann, así que me voy princesita – dándole un beso en la frente

**Serena: **Salúdala de mi parte, dile que espero verla antes de que regrese a Londres

**James: **Claro, adiós – despidiéndose de todos

**Sr. Beines: **Bueno ahora veamos sus contratos

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Luego de la reunión el Sr. Beines le pidió a darien que por favor acompañe a Serena a su hotel, así fue como terminó en las puertas de un hotel muy lujoso, que era donde ella se hospedaba

**Serena: ¿**Deseas pasar?, no quiero almorzar sola

**Darien: **Ahh… claro

Subieron a su habitación, la cual era inmensa, él no dejaba de pensar que era más grande que su departamento

**Serena: **Espérame un momento – le dijo en la sala mientras ella iba hacia la alcoba

Luego de unos minutos, tocaban a la puerta

**Serena:** Abre por favor, debe ser nuestro almuerzo

En efecto era el almuerzo, al instante ella salió, ya cambiada, llevaba un buzo rosado, el pantalón era suelto y a la cadera, sus zapatillas eran blancas y se había puesto un pequeño top que dejaba al aire todo su abdomen y su cabello lo llevaba recogido graciosamente en dos moños

**Serena: **Muchas gracias – acercándose al joven que llevó la comida – toma – dándole la propina – luego de esto el muchacho se retiró

Luego de almorzar, ambos estábamos tirados en los muebles

**Darien: **Qué cómodos son

**Serena: **¿Donde te estás hospedando?

**Darien: **En la residencia universitaria

**Serena: **¿Cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar?

**Darien: **Dos semanas

**Serena: **Igual que yo

**Darien: **¿Cómo conoces a James?

**Serena: **Un tiempo viví acá y fui su novia pero ya de este hace mucho mucho mucho… luego me marché, pero nunca dejamos de comunicarnos

Pasaron la tarde conversando, cada uno contaba su vida, pero ella prefirió no comentar que su papá era el dueño del hotel donde ella se hospedaba, por no creerlo necesario

**Darien: **¿Y no has vuelto a ver haruka?

**Serena: **No, y la extraño mucho, ella ha sido una gran amiga

**Darien:** Ella es la corredora de autos

**Serena: **Si, es ella ¿la conoces?

**Darien: **Sólo de vista, ella estudia en la misma escuela que Rei

**Serena: **Pero que pequeño es el mundo

**Darien: **¿Qué hora es? – un poco preocupado

**Serena: **Por dios, son la 1 de la madrugada

**Darien: **Creo que ya es hora de retirarme – riéndose

**Serena: **Oye, ¿Por qué no te quedas a dormir en el sillón? Ya es muy tarde para que puedas entrar en la residencia ¿no cierra a las 12?

**Darien: **Sí,Gracias

La semana fue pasando y ellos se volvieron muy amigos, incluso para que darien no tuviera problemas el día de la grabación Serena le dijo que podía quedarse otra vez con ella para irse juntos

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Luego de las clases del miércoles, Darien fue al hotel a ver a serena, se sentía un poco mal por rei, pero la verdad era que quería verla, todos los días no dejaba de pensar en ella, pero sabía que pronto todo esto se acabaría, él regresaría a Japón y ella a Londres

Vieron una películas en la alcoba de ella, echados en la cama, él había notado lo tierna y dulce que ella podía llegar a ser; en un momento los dos querían ver dos películas distintas, ella quería una comedia y el un documental, tras no ponerse de acuerdo, lo echaron a la suerte y ganó él

**Serena: **No es justo, no quiero – tomando el control remoto del televisor

**Darien: **Dámelo o voy y te lo quito

**Serena: **Inténtalo – lo desafió

Y tras una breve lucha el terminó encima de ella, sus cuerpos estaban muy juntos, sus respiraciones cada vez eran más rápidas, sus miradas eran penetrantes, él sabía que eso no debía ser, pero no quería alejarse de ella, así que le dio un tierno beso en los labios y cogiendo el control le dijo

**Darien: **Gané

**Serena: **Si tienes razón, veremos el documental - le sonrió mientras él se alejaba de ella

Al finalizar la película, Darien volteó a verla y se llevó una sorpresa al ver que estaba durmiendo sobre su brazo, recordaba cuando ella se acercó a él, pero no se había dado cuenta se quedó dormida, así que para no despertarla decidió quedarse a dormir junto a ella

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Sonaba el despertador y ambos abrían con pereza sus ojos

**Serena: **Buenos días, mi príncipe – príncipe era el sobrenombre que le habían dado James y Ann al darse cuanta del interés de él por Serena, su princesita, y del mucho tiempo que pasaban juntos

**Darien: **Buenos días princesa

**Serena: **Voy a darme un baño, así que espérame en la sala

**Darien: **Claro

Luego de un momento salió Serena, ya lista, llevaba un buzo negro con un top y zapatillas rojas

**Serena: **Ya puedes entrar a bañarte

**Darien: **Gracias - llevando consigo una mochila en la cual había tenía su ropa para cambiarse

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Llegaron juntos a la agencia justo a tiempo

**Sr. Beines: **Bueno suban a los coches

**James: **Ustedes se van conmigo – les indicó, cuando ya habían subido - ¿se puede saber por qué han llegado juntos?

**Serena: **No se puede – le sonreía coquetamente

**James: **Ya pues díganmelo

**Darien: **Pero que quieres que te digamos, que dormimos juntos – le dijo en noto burlesco

**James: **Que gracioso, con ustedes no se puede – quedándose con la duda

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

La grabación ya había empezado, hacía una hora, pero el director del comercial no estaba satisfecho

**Director: **Vamos, que se note el deseo

El comercial era simple Darien caminaba en la playa con un terno desaliñado como si hubiera salido de una fiesta, y en su camino se encontraba con Serena, la cual llevaba un vestido color blanco, el cual volaba con el viento, darien miraba el azul del mar, la cámara se iba acercándose al mar dejando toda la pantalla azul, para luego alejarse poco a poco, permitiendo ver que darien no miraba el azul del mar sino el azul e los ojos de serena, él se había perdido en su mirada, la tomaba entre sus brazos, se acercaban y se quedaban muy juntos, pero cada vez que se juntaban los dos se iban poniendo más nerviosos, hasta que al final sucedió algo que nadie esperaba, al momento de tomarla lo hizo con un solo brazo, con el otro empezó a jugar con el cabello que ella llevaba suelto, lo olió y cuando volteó a verla ella estaba tan cerca que la besó, era el beso que tanto habían deseado los dos

**Director: **Perfecto ¡Queda!

Ante ese grito se separaron y caminaron en direcciones opuestas

**Director: **¿a dónde van? Faltan las fotos – al ver que no volvían – un receso de 15 minutos

Luego de ello, ambos se encontraron atrás del camión que había llevado el equipo.

**Darien: **Serena, lo lamento, yo…

No pudo continuar pues Serena estaba abrazada de su cuello

**Serena: **Yo no lo lamento, yo lo quería, sabes darien, nos queda menos de una semana para estar juntos, luego tu volverás a tu vida y yo a la mía, probablemente no te vuelva a ver, así que prefiero tener el recuerdo de que lo hice y no el de recuerdo de ¿qué tal hubiera sido?

Darien se quedó helado ante esas palabras, así que volvió a besarla, pero esta vez era un beso apasionado, un beso del cual parecía dependía su vida

Regresaron a la zona de grabaciones para tomarse las fotos, todo fue muy sencillo, se suponía que él la tomaba entre sus brazos, mientras ella intentaba escapar.

De regreso a la agencia James no podía dejar de sonreír, al verlos abrazados en el auto, su amiga lo había logrado otra vez, siempre conquistaba al muchacho que deseaba, nadie se podía resistir a Serena o sería que ninguna se resistía a Darien.

Los siguientes días pasaron rápidos, hasta llegar al lunes que era cuando serena regresaba a Londres, Darien fue a despedirla al aeropuerto

**Serena: **Bueno, es hora de decirnos adiós, príncipe

**Darien: **Sí, llego el momento d decirnos adiós

**Serena: **Fue un placer conocerte, jamás…

**Darien: **Jamás voy a olvidarte

**Serena: **Jamás vas a olvidarme, aunque jamás me conociste. Qué seas feliz con tu novia

**Darien: **Ya conocerás a alguien

**Serena: **No, por el momento, yo pienso en relaciones serias, soy muy joven para ser sólo de uno – riéndose

**Darien: **Adiós – tomándola entre sus brazos y besándola

**Serena: **Adiós - alejándose


	4. Olvidándote I

**Siempre he de encontrarte**

**Sailor Moon**

**Olvidándote I**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Llegó a Japón un lunes a las 3 de la mañana, fue a su departamento para descansar, pero no pudo pegar los ojos, sólo pensaba en ella, en su princesa, la chica más bella del mundo, de la cual guardaba en carne viva el recuerdo de sus besos, esperó que sean las 10 para ir a visitar a Andrew, no podía soportar lo que le pasaba, necesitaba el consejo de su amigo ¿debería contarle a Rei lo que había pasado?, él único que sabía de lo sucedido era James, pero su consejo más bien fue un desaliento

Flashback:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**James: **La respuesta es obvia amigo, lo que pasó acá, se queda acá, en cuanto pises Japón te olvidas de lo vivido

**Darien: **No es tan fácil…

**James: **Para mi es muy sencillo, que prefieres, seguir la relación de dos años con tu novia, o tirar al tacho esos dos años por dos semanas con una chica que jamás vas a volver a ver, a la cual lo que le interesa es divertirse y siendo sincero, probablemente esté viviendo ahora la misma historia con otro

**Darien: **Cómo puedes hablar así de ella – molesto – se supone que es tu amiga

**James: **Claro que es mi amiga, y por que lo es, yo sé perfectamente como es, yo fui su novio y en cuanto supo que se iba ir a vivir a Italia terminó conmigo y a las 3 semanas estaba saliendo con un chico con el que duró 2 semanas y lo cambió por uno de sus profesores

**Darien: **Si ya sabía - entristecido

**James:** ella es así… ella… es como el viento… o mejor dicho se deja llevar por él…y no digo que sea malo, yo creo que cada quien es libre de hacer lo quiere y la admiro por eso, por no importarle lo que los demás piensen, hace lo que se le antoja sin importarle nada ni nadie, para ella sólo cuenta el ahora…y eso incluye que si le gusta alguien salé con él… lo único malo, es que no siempre se detiene a pensar si alguien sale herido por sus acciones… oye… sólo no quiero que te hagas ilusiones con alguien que quizás ya te olvidó

Fin del flashback:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**Andrew: **La verdad es que él tiene razón, no deberías arriesgar todo lo que tienes por algo que sabes que no va a ser, yo estimo mucho a Rei, no le voy a decir nada, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer, ella no se lo merece

**Darien: **Yo lo sé ella ha sido muy buena conmigo y por eso me siento tan mal – cuando de repente unas manos taparon sus ojos

**Voz: **¿Quién soy?

**Darien: **¿Quién podrá ser? No lo sé – jugando

**Rei: **Que malo – soltándolo – ¿ya me olvidaste? Claro después de hacerse famoso se olvida de la novia – dijo una joven de cabello negro largo que llevaba puesto el uniforme de la preparatoria Shirakawa, el cual era una falda negra tableada que le llegaba a la mitad del muslo, unas medias negras largas y zapatos negros, con una blusa blanca, corbata roja saco entallado negro con el escudo del colegio bordado en rojo, blanco, negro y dorado en el lado izquierdo

**Darien: **Sólo fue un comercial

**Rei: **¿O será que me piensas cambiar por la modelo?

**Darien: **¿Qué? – nervioso

**Andrew: **Tú y tus bromas rei – intervino, al ver el comportamiento de su amigo

**Amy: **¿Cómo te fue?

**Darien: **Muy bien

**Lita: **¿Y de qué era el comercial?

**Darien: **De una colonia

**Mina: **¿Y como era la modelo? – queriendo fastidiarlo

**Chicas: **¡Mina!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Andrew: **Ya Mina deja de molestar al principito

**Todas: **¿Principito?

**Darien: **Es el sobrenombre que me dieron unos amigos

**Rei: **Es un sobrenombre poco común ¿no creen?

**Lita: **Quizás allá es común

**Mina: **Yo también creo que es raro, aunque yo tengo una prima a la que sus amigos le decían princesa de cariño

**Darien: **Podemos hablar de otro tema

**Rei: **Claro que sí, no quisimos incomodarte

Las cuatro jóvenes eran grandes amigas y estudiaban juntas en una de las preparatorias más reconocidas de Japón, siendo a su vez la más costosa, a cual asistían en su mayoría los hijos de las familias más influyentes del país; Mina era hija de una famosa actriz británica y su padre era un director de documentales japonés, residían en Japón desde que Mina empezó a estudiar en la secundaria, antes vivían en Londres y fue allí donde sus padres conocieron al famoso pintor Mizuno, cuya familia era conocida por ser cuna de grandes artistas, él cual era padre de Amy, y por ello ellas habían sido grandes amigas desde pequeñas y solían verse en vacaciones cuando los padres de Mina visitaban Japón, la madre de Amy no era de miembro de ninguna familia importante, era gran doctora que había salido adelante por esfuerzo propio, ella había conocido a la madre de Rei en la escuela y habían sido grandes amigas, cuando esta falleció, ella decidió velar por su hija y por eso fue que Amy y Rei se querían como hermanas, cuando Rei se enteró que Amy iba a estudiar en la secundaria Shirakawa, ella decidió postular a una beca en esa institución, una semana antes del inicio de clases se hizo una reunión en la escuela con todos lo becados y fue ahí donde Rei conoció a Lita, la cual tenía una beca deportiva.

El tiempo fue pasando y Darien se hizo a la idea de no volver a verla, así fue como llegó el fin de año y con ello llegó el día de la graduación de Darien, a la cual había invitado a las muchachas y a Andrew, así que todos habían quedado de reunirse en el departamento de él, para luego ir a la ceremonia, ya todos estaban ahí a excepción de Lita

**Rei: **Pero ¿dónde puede estar?

**Andrew: **Ya no te molestes, ya debe estar por llegar

**Lita: **Ya estoy acá – entrando en el departamento

**Mina: **Pero ¿por qué te demoraste?

**Lita: **Miren lo que encontré – enseñándoles una revista aún empaquetada

**Amy: **¿Y que tiene?

**Lita: **Lee el encabezado

**Amy: **El cantante Seiya del grupo Three Lights ya tiene novia

**Mina: **No puede ser, que injusto es el mundo – abriendo la envoltura – veamos que dice – buscando la página – ya lo encontré

**Andrew: **Tanto alboroto por un cantante

**Darien: **Lo mismo digo yo, amigo… lo mismo digo yo

**Mina: **Es que están equivocados, no es sólo un cantante, es Seiya

**Lita: **Dámela, que yo leo – quitándole la revista – El afamado cantante Seiya ya tiene novia, la cual es – viéndose interrumpida abruptamente por Mina

**Mina: **Vamos a lo importante, las fotos – pasando la hoja

En la siguiente hoja, se podían ver fotos de Seiya abrazado de una hermosa rubia, diciéndole algo al oído mientras ella reía y por último un beso entre ambos

**Mina: **No puede ser

**Amy: **¿Qué pasa Mina?

**Mina: **Es mi prima

**Todas: **¿Qué?

**Mina: **Si, es mi prima Serena – este comentario atrajo la atención de Darien, quien se había mantenido apartado de todo el barullo

Darien se acercó a ver las fotos y no pudo disimular su tristeza al comprobar que era su serena la de la fotos, felizmente para él las chicas estaban tan concentradas en su conversación que no se dieron cuenta de lo sucedido

**Amy: **¿Estás segura?

**Rei: **Mejor hay que leer lo que dice – tomando la revista - … ya tiene novia, la cual es la reconocida modelo Serena Tsukino…

**Amy: **¿Eres familia de los Tsukino, Mina?

**Mina: **Sí, mi tía es esposa de Kenji Tsukino y es por eso que Serena es mi prima hermana

**Lita: **Y ¿Qué tienen de especial los Tsukino?

**Darien: **Si ¿qué tienen?

**Amy: **Pues ellos son dueños de la cadena de hoteles Moonlight

**Andrew: **Vaya, ellos si que tienen mucho dinero ¿no?

**Mina: **Mucho es poco, pero continúa Rei

**Rei: **…se rumorea que son novios desde hace pocos días, pero por las imágenes, se puede observar que no hay duda del hecho, ambos han pasado a formar parte del muy conocido tipo de relación cantante-modelo, el cual en la mayoría de los casos ha sido una combinación catastrófica…

**Lita: **Pero que malo es ese escritor

**Mina: **pero ara eso le pagan Lita… pero continúa Rei

**Rei: **…recordemos que ellos ya se conocen hace mucho tiempo, pues ella participó del video musical de la canción Nagareboshi He, aunque en esa oportunidad se creía que ella entablaba una relación con Yaten, lamentablemente jamás se tuvo una prueba de ello…

**Mina: **Yo no creo en eso, yo se que yaten está esperando por mi

**Amy: **¡Mina! Déjala que continué

**Rei: **…esperemos que tengan una relación duradera, aunque si pasan de los dos meses juntos sería algo respetable, esto si tenemos en cuenta que el tiempo promedio de duración de una relación para ellos es de un mes – tras una breve pausa – eso es todo

Ella dijo eso es todo, será todo para ella, pues para darien era el inicio, se habían vuelto abrir heridas que no habían cerrado y que el no sabían que existían, volvieron a él los recuerdos, imágenes, aromas y habían llegado con sabor a desilusión, pues estaba seguro que ella ya lo había olvidado

**Rei: **Se puede saber cómo es que jamás nos dijiste que tenías una prima modelo

**Mina: **La verdad es que no nos llevamos bien

**Lita: **Ya me imagino por que no te agrada, con lo bonita y rica que es debe ser muy sobrada y engreída

**Mina: **No lo creo, yo la dejé de ver antes de que sea modelo, pero en ese entonces no era sobrada, aunque si un poco engreída – riéndose – es más a mi ella si me agrada, pero yo no a ella, es más creo que me odia

**Amy: **¿Por qué?

**Mina: **Lo que sucede, es que yo y mi bocota la metimos en un gran problema

**Rei: **¿Qué le hiciste?

**Mina: **Cuando terminamos el primer año de secundaria, yo me fui a pasar la vacaciones a la casa de mi abuela en Londres, Serena y su familia fueron ha pasar 15 días también allá, ya que en ese momento estaban viviendo en EEUU, Serena fue con dos amigos una chica que se llamaba Ann y un chico que se llamaba James

**Darien: **James y Ann – susurró muy bajo, siendo Andrew el único que lo escuchó y que sabían quienes eran ellos para Darien

**Mina: **Serena los presentó a todos diciendo que ellos dos eran novios, y que por vacaciones se estaban quedando en la casa de Ann, pero iban todos los días a visitarla, ellos son los que le decían princesa de cariño… bueno, el problema fue que en realidad James era el novio de Serena, ella me lo contó y yo juré guardar el secreto, pero un día conversando con Sammy, el hermano de Serena, se lo conté, y él a la hora de la cena, cuando estábamos todos reunidos, se lo contó a mi tío Kenji y lo peor fue que cuando le preguntaron que cómo sabía, el dijo que yo se lo había dicho

**Lita: **Eso estuvo mal, pero no es motivo para que te odie, no hasta ahora

**Mina: **¿Tú crees?, luego de eso no regresó a EEUU, toda la familia se mudó a Italia, según mi madre por asuntos de mi tío, pero estoy segura que mi indiscreción ayudó en la decisión

**Amy: **Creo que eso es prueba suficiente como para decir que te odia

**Andrew: **Oigan muchachas, creo que ya es hora de irnos

**Rei: **Si es cierto

**Andrew: **Adelántense chicas, necesito hablar con darien

**Amy: **está bien – saliendo del departamento

**Andrew: **Amigo, ¿estás bien? – al notar que no había dicho casi ni una palabra desde hace un buen rato

**Darien: **Si estoy bien, no te preocupes

**Andrew: **¿Es ella tu princesa?

**Darien: **No, ella era mi princesa – enfatizando el "era"


	5. Olvidándote II

**Siempre he de encontrarte**

**Sailor Moon**

**Olvidándote II**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

El alejarme de él, era algo que sabía que iba a suceder, pero para lo cual no estaba preparada, intenté olvidarlo, saliendo con otras personas, pero el esfuerzo era inútil, los chicos con los que salía no tenían ni punto de comparación con él, sólo me quedó concentrarme en mi trabajo y en mis estudios, pero al final del día me daba cuenta de que me sentía sola, mis mejores amigos estaban demasiado lejos y sus alientos y consejos por teléfono no eran suficientes para levantarme el animo.

Llegadas las vacaciones de mitad de año, Haruka vino a visitarme, su compañía era lo que yo necesitaba, aún recuerdo el día que llegó a mi casa, yo iba entrando a mi casa cuando…

**Sirvienta: **Señorita, tiene visita

**Serena: **¿Y dónde está? – mirando la sala vacía

**Sirvienta: **La está esperando en su alcoba, señorita

**Serena:** ¿En mi alcoba?

Subí rápidamente las escaleras y entré a mi alcoba y ahí echada en mi cama estaba ella, una joven de cabello corto alborotado, llevaba un pantalón crema y una blusa blanca

**Haruka: **Pensé que nunca ibas a llegar

**Serena: **Haruka!!! – salté a la cama – te extrañé – dándole un beso en los labios

**Haruka: **Y yo a ti, mi princesita, pero dime que es lo que te ha pasado ¿Quién fue el que logró enamorar a esta gatita?

Le expliqué todo lo que había sucedido y cómo es que después de casi medio año yo seguía pensando en él, hasta le enseñé las fotos que nos habíamos tomado juntos

**Haruka: **La verdad es que es muy guapo

**Serena: **¿verdad que si?

**Haruka: **Sí, pero no se iguala a mí

Cuando llegó la noche, aceptó quedarse conmigo a dormir, estábamos las dos echadas en la cama, cuando de repente ella me empezó a besar, seré sincera en decir que jamás me había besado de esa manera y no pensé que algún día lo haría, estaba disfrutando de ese momento, cuando ella decidió descender al cuello, logrando que yo me ponga nerviosa, en ese instante se detuvo y me miró

**Haruka: **¿Ese tal Darien logró que sintieras esto?

**Serena: **El logró que lo sintiera con solo un beso

Vi la desilusión plasmada en su mirada, pero luego me sonrió

**Haruka: **Parece que he sido desplazada, he perdido mi lugar preferencial en tu vida

**Serena: **No digas eso – le sonreía – sólo que has tenido competencia – le bromeé

Luego de una semana se tuvo que marchar, pues tenía una competencia en Brasil, en donde se encontraría con Michiru y regresarían juntas a Japón.

Con el tiempo regresé a mis hábitos normales, empecé a salir con mis amigas del colegio, hasta que un día casi a final del año, una de ellas me invitó a una fiesta donde iban a estar los cantantes del grupo Three Lights, yo ya los conocía pero no nos comunicábamos muy seguido; cuando llegué a la fiesta un joven me tomó por la cintura y…

**Seiya: **Hola Bombón, cuanto tiempo sin verte

**Serena: **Hola Seiya ¿me extrañaste? – con cara angelical

**Yaten: **Ya suéltala, que Kakyuu te va a ver – riéndose

**Serena: **¿Quién es Kakyuu?

**Taiki: **Una fan de Seiya, que está perdidamente enamorada de él – burlándose

**Yaten: **Es muy bonita, pero… - riéndose – no deja de acosarlo

**Seiya: **Dejen de molestarme, verás Bombón, a donde voy me la encuentro y siempre está preguntándome si estoy bien o si necesito algo

**Taiki: **Ahora le debe estar trayendo algo de tomar

**Seiya: **Pero dejemos de hablar de ella bonita ¿quieres balar conmigo?

**Serena: **Claro

No piensen mal, no tenía ninguna intención seria con él, ni él conmigo, nosotros somos muy parecidos, hacemos lo que nos plazca hacer en el momento y fue por eso y por que realmente es un chico muy apuesto, que terminamos besándonos en la fiesta delante de todos.

Los días siguientes, se decía que éramos novios, vaya lo que hacen los periodistas para vender sus artículos, nunca fuimos nada más que amigos, aunque esto me sirvió para firmar un nuevo contrato.

Al parecer todo el mundo hablaba de nosotros y fue por ellos que con gran asombro recibí una llamada de Haruka

**Haruka. **Se puede saber en qué estas pensando

**Serena: **¿Qué te pasa?

**Haruka: **¿Con un cantante pop?

**Serena: **Haruka, te juro que no es verdad

**Haruka: **¿En serio?

**Serena: **En serio, aún sigue sin agradarte ¿no?

**Haruka: **Claro que no me agrada

**Serena: **Haruka, supéralo, el coqueteo con Michiru, así como tú lo haces conmigo

**Haruka: **No es lo mismo, tu eres amiga de ambas y lo de nosotras no es más que un juego, y tu, Michiru y yo lo sabemos

**Serena: **No te hagas la inocente, que seguramente no soy la única con la coqueteas

**Haruka: **Claro que no eres la única, aunque si a ese nivel, pero ese tipo se atrevió a hacerlo delante de mí

**Serena: **Será mejor que te olvides de eso

**Haruka: **Y cambiando de tema, ¿cómo estás?

**Serena: **Muy bien, olvidando, olvidando…


	6. un año nuevo

**Siempre he de encontrarte**

**Sailor Moon**

**Un nuevo año**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Para el siguiente año las cosas no habían cambiado mucho, pero eso no significaban que no iban a cambiar, era el primer día de clases en la preparatoria Shirakawa, las muchachas empezaban su segundo año y después de clases iban a encontrarse con Darien y con Andrew en el Crown center; Darien iba a ir a verlas luego de salir de su trabajo la clínica en que laboraba y Andrew los estaría esperando, en especial ahora que ya era novio de Lita.

**Andrew: **Llegas temprano, las chicas aún no se aparecen

**Darien: **Ya no deben tardar y ¿qué tal te va con Lita?

**Andrew: **Muy bien, es una chica muy especial

**Darien: **Pues ya era hora, tú todo el tiempo insistiéndome que lo intentara con Rei y tú te demoraste un siglo en decirle algo a Lita

**Andrew: **Pero eso ya no importa, ahora estamos juntos

**Todas: **Hola chicos!!!!!!!!!!!

**Darien: **Hola

**Andrew: **Por esas caritas, parece que tienen buenas noticias

**Lita: **Si!! Y muy buenas, tenemos nuevos compañeros de clase!!!!!!!!!!

**Andrew: **¿Y esas son tus buenas noticias? – celoso

**Mina: **Es que… es que… SON LOS CHICOS DEL GRUPO THREEE LIGHTS!!!

**Darien: **Vaya, parece que Mina va a tener cerca de su querido Yaten

**Mina: **No te burles, pero esta oportunidad yo no la voy a desaprovechar, Yaten será mío, aunque Seiya también está lindo – dudosa

**Rei: **Cómo puedes decir eso, ¿Seiya no era el novio de tu prima?

**Mina: **No lo sé… pero él está acá y ella no… si fuera mi novio yo no lo dejo ir ¡Jamás!

**Darien: **Pero a veces debes dejar ir lo que amas ¿no? – recordando a su princesa

**Andrew: **De donde tan cursi, ya excediste tu dosis de novelas – riéndose

**Rei: **La verdad, yo creo que si quieres a alguien no lo dejas ir, por eso yo te voy a dejar – abrazando a Darien

**Mina: **Si mi prima lo ha dejado ir, es cosa de ella, a él yo lo seguiría al fin del mundo

**Lita: **¿Y yaten?

**Mina: **A Yaten también, es que no puedo decidir

**Amy: **la verdad es que yo prefiero a Taiki

**Lita: **La verdad es que los tres son muy apuestos, pero también un poquito sobrados

**Andrew: **Me lo imaginaba

**Mina: **Yo no creo que sean sobrados

**Rei: **Pero hoy no le hablaron a nadie

**Mina: **Pero puede ser porque es su primer día de clase

**Amy: **Y no ayuda la imagen de un montón de muchachas gritándoles cuando caminan por cualquier pasadizo

**Lita: **Pues en eso si tienes razón

**Amy: **Además tenemos una nueva profesora de música

**Darien: **¿Y qué pasó con su antigua maestra?

**Mina: **Tuvo un accidente hace unos días y volverá a darnos clases de aquí a dos meses

**Andrew: **¿Y que tal es su nueva profesora?

**Rei: **Es muy buena, ahora nos enseña Michiru

**Lita: **Cómo ella terminó el año pasado y era muy amiga de la profesora aceptó reemplazarla por estos dos meses

**Mina: **Oigan muchachos, perdón por interrumpir pero tengo hambre ¿no podemos ir pidiendo algo?

**Todos: **Mina!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Luego de un mes, en el departamento de Darien

**Andrew: **No puedo creer que no dejáramos convencer de ir a esta fiestita – vestido de pantalón negro y camisa ploma

**Darien: **Pero no podíamos decirles que no, estaban muy ilusionadas – vestido de unos jeans azules y camisa negra

**Andrew: **Y para colmo, se están tardando, mejor hubiéramos ido por ellas, pero si que son tercas por ni dejarnos

**Darien: **Si es cierto, pero por otro lado si hubiéramos ido por ellas tendríamos que esperar lo mismo en cada casa

**Rei: **Pero cuando no, ustedes hablando mal de nosotras

**Mina: **Si ya estamos listas

**Lita: **Vámonos!!!

Se iban a ir todos a una discoteca a una fiesta de una compañero de la preparatoria, Mina llevaba una blusa naranja con una falda y zapatos marrones, Lita un vestido verde sobre la rodilla, Amy un vestido celeste y Rei uno rojo, todos se encaminaron hacia la fiesta

**Lita: **Pero que bonito es este local!!! – llamando la atención de las personas

**Mina: **Lita compórtate

**Lita: **Perdón – avergonzada

**Amy: **Vamos a sentarnos por allá – señalando una mesa

**Rei: **Jamás había venido a un local así

**Lita: **Ni yo

**Mina: **¡Miren! ¡Ahí está Taiki¡

**Amy: **¿Dónde?

**Mina: **Está por el bar

**Amy: **ya lo ví ¿no es lindo?

**Lita: **Pero se le están acercando Yaten y Seiya

**Mina: **Es verdad, pero que lindos son los tres

**Rei: **Vaya, no pensé que vinieran

**Andrew: **Para eso nos han traído, para ver como miran a otros chicos – celoso

**Darien: **Ya deja tus celos a un lado

**Andrew: **Que no son celos

**Lita:** Lo lamento, pero tampoco es para que te molestes

Todas estaban prestando atención a la escena de celos, cuando…

**Rei: **¿Quién es la chica que está con ellos? ¿La conocen?

**Amy: **Se me hace conocida pero no se quién es ¿porqué está tan cerca de taiki?

Junto con los tres cantantes había una chica rubia con el cabello recogido en una cola, vestía unos jeans pegados plomos con unas sandalias negras altas, un strapless negro, que dejaba ver la silueta tan perfecta que tenía, ella estaba riéndose con los tres muchachos y ellos parecían tener mucha confianza con ella, Taiki por un momento jugaba con su cabello y por otro Yaten le tomaba de las manos, pero era Seiya el que la terminó abrazando

**Mina: **No puede ser

**Lita: **¿La conoces?

**Darien: **Es Serena - consternado

**Rei: **es verdad, por eso se nos hacía conocida

**Mina: **Bueno deberé sacar de mi lista a Seiya

**Lita: **¿Segura?

Viendo cómo Serena se soltaba de Seiya y se iba a bailar con Yaten

**Mina: **Ah no! Es mi prima pero con yaten nadie se mete

"…_no puede ser mi princesa está a unos cuantos metros de mi, está tan cerca, pero yo estoy tan lejos de ella ¿se acordará de mi? Pero que me pasa que importa si se acuerda o no de mi, yo estoy con Rei, así que no importa… no importa ¡Claro que me importa! Quiero abrazarla nuevamente como el año pasado, quiero estar con ella, pero ella está con Seiya o ¿no? ¿qué debo hacer? ¿me acerco? No tendría nada de malo si lo hiciese, nosotros trabajamos juntos, así que sería descortés no saludarla, bien la saludaré, pero qué le digo, hola ¿cómo has estado? o ¿te acuerdas de mi? Por dios que le digo… No he podido olvidarte en este año… y ella me dirá… Entonces dejaste a tu novia… y yo le diré… no…Mala idea, mejor no la saludo, quizás sólo esté de pasada por Japón y si es así para que hacerme ilusiones acercándome, sí, está decidido, me quedo en la mesa "_

**Rei: **Mira, están viniendo

**Mina: **Seguramente mi prima no me ha olvidado y me ha perdonado

**Taiki: **Hola Amy

**Amy: **Hola Taiki

**Taiki: **Serena, quería presentarte a Amy, ella es la más sobresaliente estudiante de nuestra preparatoria

**Serena: **Es un placer conocerte Amy

**Amy: **Hola Serena

**Taiki: **Serena, va a estudiar a partir de la otra semana con nosotros

**Amy: **Vaya una nueva compañera, déjame que te presente a unas amigas de la escuela, ella es Lita, ella Rei y ella es Mi…

**Serena: **Un gusto conocerlas – la interrumpió, vio directamente a darien, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al verlo con su novia, aunque Amy no lo había dicho ella recordaba muy bien el nombre de la novia de él, se quedó muda, no sabía que decirle, obviamente ellos debían saber que se conocían por el comercial, suponía que así era, por lo que se armó de valor y continuo – Hola darien – acercándose a él y dándole un beso en la mejilla - ¿Cómo has estado?

**Darien: **Hola – totalmente avergonzado y arrepintiéndose de no haberle contado a rei que la conocía

**Rei: **¿se conocían?

**Seiya: **¿De dónde se conocen Bombón?

**Serena: **Nosotros grabamos un comercial en EEUU

**Rei: **Con que tú eras la modelo – tratando de aparentar la molestia _¿Por qué no me lo dijo? ¿Quizás sólo no le pareció importante? debe ser eso, el es muy reservado_

**Serena: **Darien – ignorando la molestia de Rei - ¿Quieres bailar conmigo? – jalándolo del brazo

**Darien: **Claro

Mientras bailaban…

**Serena: **Lo lamento

**Darien: **¿por qué?

**Serena: **Creo que te causé problemas con tu novia

**Darien: **No te preocupes, es mi culpa por no haberle dicho que te conocía

**Serena: **¿por qué no se lo dijiste?

**Darien: **No lo sé

**Serena: **¿sentimiento de culpa?

**Serena: **¿me extrañaste? – coquetamente

**Darien: **No debería, pero si te extrañe

**Serena: **Sabes en qué estoy pensando

**Darien: **Claro que no – riéndose

**Serena: **Que si tu le comentaste a Rei de mi, tampoco me tenías porque comentar de ella

**Darien: **¿Qué quieres decir?

**Serena: **Si ella no sabe de mí, es porque yo fui sólo una compañera de trabajo sin importancia y si sólo era eso, pues, tú no tuviste oportunidad de hablarme de ella, si exacto – terminando su idea concluyó - a mi nadie me dijo que ustedes eran novios

**Darien:** Pero de qué hablas, si yo te lo conté en EEUU - nervioso

**Serena: **¿Cómo? Si sólo fuimos compañeros de trabajo, nos limitamos a lo profesional, y Amy tampoco me lo dijo, ni tú mientras bailábamos

**Darien: **Y ¿por qué tanto interés en no saberlo?

**Serena: **Por que entonces puedo hacer esto sin remordimiento – colgándose de su cuello y besándolo

Él le correspondió el beso, era tan dulce como lo recordaba, al terminar ella le susurró al oído

**Serena: **No voltees, pero tu novia, me quiere matar con la mirada

**Darien: **¿qué? – Volviendo a la realidad – no puede ser

**Serena: **Fue un gusto bailar contigo – al terminar la canción - ¿volvemos a la mesa? – sonriéndole

**Darien: **Si no nos queda de otra – resignado

Ya en la mesa, todos tenían cara de de pocos amigos, Rei se disponía a hablar cuando fue interrumpida

**Serena: **Lo lamento Rei – con cara de avergonzada - no sabía que era tu novio – darien estaba perplejo de lo bien que mentía – darien me lo ha dicho, luego de lo que bese, lo lamento

Rei no se esperaba estas palabras de ella, se quedó muda

**Serena: **Darien lo lamento, espero no haberte causado problemas – con cara de arrepentida – en serio, si lo hubiera sabido, jamás hubiera hecho lo que hice y gracias por no dejarme parada sola en la pista, luego de mi error, hubiera sido muy vergonzoso, gracias

**Taiki:** Será mejor que nos vayamos

**Yaten: **Nos vemos el lunes en clases – riéndose

**Seiya: **Adiós

**Serena: **Yaten no te rías – mientras se marchaba

**Yaten: **Con que no lo sabías – continuaba riéndose – pero eso no te lo cree nadie

**Taiki: **No deberías ser tan impulsiva Serena

**Seiya: **A ti si te gusta causar buenas impresiones ¿no? – burlándose

**Serena: **Ya cállense - molesta


	7. primas

**Siempre he de encontrarte**

**Sailor Moon**

**Primas**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Era lunes en la mañana, todas las alumnas del 2do año de preparatoria se iban a reunir media hora antes de clase.

**Alumna 1: **El asunto por que estamos reunidas es solo uno y se llama Serena Tsukino

**Mina: **¿qué?

**Alumna 2: **Es inconcebible que con ese comportamiento halla sido aceptada en nuestra escuela

**Alumna 3: **No tiene respeto por la personas, por nadie, lo que hizo en la fiesta fue bochornoso – mirando a Rei

**Rei: **Es cierto – molesta

**Alumna 1: **Y no fue solo por el enamorado de Rei, primero coqueteando con Taiki, yaten y Seiya, sonriéndole a todo aquel que pasase por su lado 

**Alumna 2: **No tiene vergüenza y lo peor es que vamos a tener que tratar con ella

**Rei: **Tienen razón, pero ¿qué vamos a hacer?

**Alumna 4: **Vamos a ignorarla

**Rei: **¿Qué?

**Alumna 4: **No le dirigiremos la palabra a menos que sea indispensable, haremos que se sienta sola y que le den ganas de regresar a su país

**Rei: **Tienes razón ¿Están todas de acuerdo?

**Todas: **Si!

**Mina: **NO

**Alumna 2: **¿Cómo que no¿Acaso Rei no es tu amiga¿No te molesta lo que le hizo?

**Mina: **Estuvo mal, yo lo sé, pero ella es mi prima no puedo dejar de hablarle

**Rei: **Mina, pero no ves lo qué me hizo, me puso en ridículo delante todos eso ¿no te importa?

**Mina: **Rei, no puedo

**Rei: **Pues no importa, total, ella no te habla – muy molesta

**Mina: **Y se supone que yo soy la mala amiga – molesta, _eso fue un golpe bajo rei_

**Ami: **Chicas, ya están llegando los muchachos

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Profesor: **Buenos días, a partir del día de hoy van a tener una nueva compañera, su nombre es Serena Tsukino – ante esto entró Serena al salón de clases, el uniforme le quedaba muy bien, aunque la falda era más corta de lo usual – La señorita Tsukino se ha mudado a Japón por negocios de su padre, ella viene de Londres…- hubo una interrupción, una voz dejó helados a todos

**Voz: **Y cuándo se regresa

**Profesor: **Quién dijo eso – muy molesto – Quién dijo eso, responda!

**Seiya: **QUIEN FUE – gritó muy alterado

**Yaten: **Esto no es gracioso ¿Quién fue?

**Taiki: **Cálmense, sólo ha sido una broma de mal gusto

**Profesor: **Si no aparece el culpable, todos se quedaran castigados

**Serena: **No se preocupe, no me he molestado, es una actitud normal el molestar a los alumnos nuevos – sonreía – además no quisiera que los castigara por mi culpa – silencio – no hay problema – con una gran sonrisa

**Profesor:** Lamento lo sucedido señorita tsukino, por favor tome asiento – miró a su clase – al costado de la señorita Mizuno hay un puesto libre

**Serena: **Muchas gracias

Se sentó en su lugar…

**Serena: **Un gusto volver a verte Amy

**Amy: **Hola – con mucha seriedad

**Serena: **Espero adaptarme pronto a su escuela y nivelarme con ustedes

**Amy: **Ojalá.

**Serena: **¿Estás molesta conmigo? – taiki oía la conversión desde el asiento de atrás

**Amy: **Estoy tratando de oír la clase – con los ojos puestos en la pizarra

**Serena: **perdón por distraerte – bajó la mirada, _esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensé_

Hora del descanso, Seiya estaba conversando con un compañero miembro del club de futbol americano, yaten con uno del club de música, por lo que serena decide hablar con taiki

**Serena: **Taiki…

**Alumna 5: **Taiki, ayúdame con este ejercicio, por favor – interrumpió

**Alumna 6: **A mi también

Serena se paró y retiró del salón

**Seiya: **Bombón

**Yaten: **Serena

**Taiki:** Serena

**Alumna 5: **Ayúdanos, por favor - sonriendo al ver que serena se había marchado

**Taiki: **Si no pueden con algo tan sencillo, mejor retírense de la escuela y no me hagan perder mi tiempo

**Alumna 4: **Cómo te atreves a hablarnos así

**Taiki: **Y cómo se atreven ustedes a tratarla así

**Yaten: **Lo que están haciendo es muy bajo

**Rei: **¿Bajo? La baja es ella

**Seiya: **Ya cállate rei, tu a ella no le llegas ni a los talones

**Amy: **No la trates así Seiya, no tienes derecho

**Taiki: **Ni tu de tratar así a Serena, la verdad no pensé que tú estaría involucrada en algo como esto – salió del aula junto con Yaten y Seiya en busca de serena

Mientras tanto ella había ido al salón de música en busca de michiru, le contó todo lo que le había pasado, el cómo la habían tratado

**Michiru: **Olvídalo Serena, ellas están celosas de ti

**Serena: **Jamás nadie me había hecho sentir así, nadie

**Michiru: **Yo se como animarte

**Serena: **¿Cómo?

**Michiru: **voy ha hablarle a Haruka para que venga a recogernos

**Serena: **Yehhh 

**Michiru: **Esa es mi princesa, pero ahora ya no puedo seguir acompañando, tengo que ir a la dirección – le besó la frente – te veo a la salida, para conversar más sobre el tema, pero no les des la satisfacción de verte derrotada

Serena regresó a su clase, la puerta estaba cerrada y se podía escuchar una discusión adentro

**Alumna 5: **Lo único que hemos logrado es que los muchachos se molesten con nosotras

**Alumna 1: **Era lógico, ahora se va a refugiar en los chicos

**Rei: **Tienes razón, vieron cómo se pusieron, Yaten Taiki y Seiya¿qué tipo de relación tendrán¿Por qué eso no es normal? Y lo que dijo al profesor, le estaba coqueteando ¿vieron?

**Amy: **Ella nos salvo de un castigo

**Rei: **Pues habrá querido agradarle a los muchachos

**Alumna 6: **¿Y la falda¿Vieron el tamaño?

**Rei: **Es que no hay duda que es una cualq…

**Mina: **Ya cállate Rei – gritó – no te cansas de decir estupideces

**Rei: **¿La vas a defender?

**Lita: **Chicas paren, que después se van a arrepentir

**Mina: **No, no voy a parar por que está hablando mal de mi prima y por lo que me dijiste que no me habla, es cierto, ella no me habla, pero eso no significa que voy a dejar que la ofendas, por que a diferencia de ti, yo si se respetar a los demás… y sabes algo más, el problema no es ella, eres tú y sólo debería ser tuyo, nadie más tiene por que inmiscuirse… ella besó a Darien, pues supéralo, si no puedes es por que tienes miedo, miedo que ella te lo quite, deberías tener más confianza en darien y en el amor que se tienes – esto último lo dijo con ironía

**Rei: **Te has excedido Mina, no me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra, me entiendes – molesta

**Mina: **Es un placer rei

**Rei: **Traidora

**Mina: **Di lo que quieras, no me molesta, en serio, no me haces falta – salió del salón y cerró la puesta, en ese momento se dio cuenta que serena estaba afuera

**Mina: **Serena

**Serena: **Gracias – cuando alguien la tomó de la cintura

**Seiya: **Bombón, te hemos estado buscando

**Taiki: **No te vuelvas a ir así

**Yaten: **No tienes idea de lo preocupados que estábamos

El día siguió de igual manera, ya a la salida…

**Rei:** Darien! Sentado en su auto deportivo rojo con la ventana abierta

**Lita:** Hola Darien

**Amy:** Siempre tan puntual

**Darien:** Gracias

**Lita:** Miren allá está haruka, hace mucho tiempo que no la veía – haruka estaba parado, recostado en su convertible blanco

**Rei: **Habrá venido a recoger a Michiru

Cuando Serena salió corriendo de la escuela, tiró su maleta sobre los asientos traseros del auto y abrazó a Haruka por el cuello, empezaron a conversar de esa manera, muy cercana, pero no se oía que se decían

**Rei: **No sabía que se conocían

Darien sentía cierta molestia al verlas tan juntas

**Haruka: **Dime quienes son y te juro que les hago pagar 

**Serena: **No digas tonterías – bajando la cabeza

**Haruka: **No permitas que te hagan sentir mal – tomándola de la barbilla –nadie debe hacerte sentir menos ¿me entiendes, tu eres distinta, eres sincera, por eso le agradas a todos los muchachos, por que no estás fingiendo ser otra, la mayoría de las muchachas de este instituto, fingen ser unas señoritas delicadas, pero solo llegan a ser una imitación ridícula y sin gracia, tu, serena, tu, eres especial

**Serena:** haruka – sonrojada – tienes razón, jamás quise ser una señorita obediente, de gran sonrisa que sólo asienten lo que los demás dicen y cuyo sueño es casarse para luego pasar el resto de su vida en casa en espera que su esposo regrese del trabajo; yo soy Serena Tsukino, les agrade o no, y si quieren pelea, pues tendrán pelea y no tienen ni idea de que clase de contrincante han elegido

**Haruka: **bien dicho,estando este tema aclarado,suba al auto princesita – le abrió la puerta

**Serena: **gracias 

**Michiru: **Y a mi no me vas abrir la puerta? 

**Haruka: **¿Cómo crees eso? Es sólo que no te vi – se dirigió a la puesta del asiento del copiloto

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Rei: **Darien ya vámonos, Andrew nos debe estar esperando

**Darien: **Pero falta Mina – Serena oía la conversación – ya la vi está en la puerta… Mina – la llamó

**Rei: **Ella no va a ir, tiene cosas que hacer

**Mina: **_maldición, ahora que le digo a darien_

**Darien: **Si deseas te llevo a donde tengas que ir Mina

**Mina: **Gracias, pero… - No sabía como excusarse

**Serena: -**_mentirosa, esto es demasiado _– Mina! – le gritó – Vámonos ya es tarde

**Mina: **Ya voy Sere, ya voy– _gracias sere, me has salvado_, Haruka le abrió la puerta del auto – Muchas gracias – mientras se subía – Y gracias serena

**Serena: **De nada primita 

**Haruka: **De nada, preciosa – sonrojandola – las amigas de Serena son mis amigas y su familia es como si fuera la mía – luego se subió ella y arrancó el auto – hoy es mi día de suerte – les dijo a todas – mira que poder andar con tres hermosas damas


	8. Andrew

**Siempre he de encontrarte**

**Sailor Moon**

**Andrew**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Al día siguiente ni Mina ni Serena se presentaron en la escuela, los rumores decían que era por vergüenza, por que nadie quería hablar con ellas.

En la hora del descanso, sonó el teléfono de Seiya.

**Seiya: **Aló… ¡bombón!... ¿por qué no has venido? – toda la clase estaba atenta a la conversación – pero ¿cómo han podido hacer eso!... era de esperarse si estabas con haruka… claro que estoy molesto… por que no me invitaron… si ya se… ¿Y ahora donde están?... claro, es el viernes… ah no sabía… bien, diviértanse… Adiós bombón y saludos a la primita 

**Yaten: **¿Por qué no han venido?

**Taiki: **¿Dónde están?

**Seiya: **Bien…- viendo que todos prestaban atención a sus palabras - … están muy bien, hoy no han venido, porque se quedaron dormidas

**Todos: **¿qué!

**Seiya: **Ayer se fueron a festejar su llegada a Japón con Haruka – omitió el nombre de Michiru, por ser ella profesora de la escuela, pero era obvio, por que se fueron juntas – así que no pudieron vencer al sueño, ahora están viendo los preparativos para la fiesta del viernes

**Yaten: **Ya se me había olvidado la fiesta

**Seiya: **Dicen qué como la madre de Mina está de viaje, ellas están viendo lo de la fiesta

(La fiesta es por el cumpleaños de la madre de Mina, la festejan todos los años, pero para que Mina no se aburra, invita a los compañeros de clase de su hija)

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Mina: **Ya estoy cansada Serena, todo el día hemos estado viendo lo de la fiesta y yo aún tengo sueño – recriminaba la hermosa rubia, que llevaba un vestido blanco corto con una correa ancha, botas y bolero marrones, regalo de su prima, pues ella no vestía así normalmente

**Serena:** No te quejes, tía Joanne, va estar muy complacida por el trabajo – le respondió la otra rubia, que llevaba unos jeans azules pegados, con unas botas negras altas y una casaca de cuero negra

**Mina: **Si mamá va a estar muy contenta ¿verdad?

**Serena:** Sí, ahora vamos a comer que tengo hambre

**Mina: **Vamos, donde un amigo, Andrew

**Serena: **Donde tu quieras, pero que sea rico y sirvan bastante

**Mina:** ¿Y ese comentario?

**Serena:** Hoy tengo una cena con mi familia y la familia un amigo de mi padre, parecen que están por hacer unos negocios juntos, y como ya sabes, en esas reuniones una debe comer lo menos posible para no crear malas apariencias, así que tengo comer mucho en el almuerzo para no morirme de hambre en la cena – le sonreía

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Mina:** Hola Andrew

**Andrew:** Hola Mina

**Mina:** Te presento a mi prima Serena

**Serena:** Hola – extendiéndole la mano – Serena Tsukino, mucho gusto – _me parece conocido_

**Andrew: **Hola –_Vaya que es hermosa, con razón Darien no pudo resistirse_ - Andrew Wagner, es un placer conocerte, Serena

**Serena: **¿Wagner? 

**Andrew:** Es poco común este apellido en Japón

**Mina: **Su padre es propietario del Wagner Bank 

**Serena: **¡Andy! 

**Andrew: **¿qué? - _Que confianzuda_

**Serena: **Yo he estudiado en Londres con Zoe, te reconozco por una foto que vi en su cuarto

**Andrew:** ¿La amiga de Zoe? No puedo creerlo

**Serena: **Tu hermana no habla mucho de ti, pero se nota que te extraña ¿Por qué se separaron?

**Andrew: **Nos distanciamos cuando no quise hacerme cargo de los negocios de la familia, mi sueño era llegar a ser un gran chef, pero eso no le causo gracia mi padre, así que me desheredó

**Serena: **Lo lamento

**Andrew: **No tengo ningún problema con ello, no me importa si no me da más dinero o si no he estudiado gastronomía por falta de tiempo, lo único que me molesta es no ver a mis hermanas ¿las has visto últimamente?

**Serena: **Si

**Andrew: **¿cómo están? - emocionado

**Serena: **Zoe, está estudiando en Londres y vive con tus abuelos, es muy buena en el tenis, todos dicen que tiene un futuro brillante en ello y Valeria que aún está en primaria, vive acá en Japón con tu padre, le dedica mucho tiempo al ballet

**Andrew: **Hace cinco años que no las veo 

**Serena: **¿cinco años? Oye, Zoe está en Japón por unos días…

Su conversación se ve interrumpida por el timbre del celular de Mina

**Mina: **Me disculpan – se alejó un momento para contestar

**Mina: **Taiki

**Taiki: **Mina, te llamaba, para que estés al pendiente de Serena

**Mina: **¿Por qué?

**Taiki: **Si la conozco bien, como creo conocerla debe estar planeando hacer algo por lo de ayer en la escuela, tu sabes como es ella, es muy impulsiva, por favor no permitas que se meta en más problemas

**Mina: **No te preocupes, ella está muy tranquila, ni siquiera a tocado el tema

**Taiki: **Está bien, te la encargo, adiós

**Mina: **Adiós – se acercó nuevamente a Serena y Andrew que seguían conversando

**Serena: **Entonces quedamos

**Andrew:** Sí, a las 7 en mi casa

**Serena: **Perfecto, pero será mejor que yo te diga Andy

**Andrew: **Claro Sere ¿puedo decirte Sere?

**Serena: **Claro

**Mina: **_¿Van a salir juntos? No puede ser, he fallado, taiki tenía razón, si se entera Lita, se va a armar un gran pleito_

**Serena: **Ahora si ya hay que ordenar Mina

**Mina: **Si

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

6:40 p.m. en el Crown center

**Lita: **No lo veo y yo que quería sorprenderlo

**Amy: **Debe estar adentro ocupado

**Rei: **Darien! – al verlo entrar al establecimiento

**Darien: **Hola chicas

**Lita: **Ahí está Unazuki (compañera de trabajo) – acercandose a ella – hola¿sabes dónde está Andrew?

**Unazuki:** Pidió permiso para salir temprano, dijo que se sentía un poco mal

**Lita: **Muchas gracias, voy a visitarlo, para ver que le pasa

**Darien: **Si deseas te llevo 

**Amy: **nosotras también vamos

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

6:55 p.m. Departamento de Andrew (tocan la puerta)

**Andrew: **Con que si es puntual, pero… - viendo su reloj – aún no es hora – se dirige a la puerta, mientras abre, dice sonriente – llegaste temprano – menuda sorpresa se lleva al ver a lita y los demás

**Lita: **¿A quien esperaba?

**Andrew: **Yo….

**Lita: **¿Pensé que te sentías mal? Pero parece que no ¿Vas a salir? – él estaba sorprendido, la respuesta era obvia, el estaba muy elegante de saco y corbata

**Darien: **Chicas Vámonos

**Amy: **Si, tienes razón

**Lita: **No me dejen sola, por favor

**Andrew: **No piensen mal, es que tengo una cena

**Lita: **¿Con quien?

**Andrew: **Con… mi familia

**Rei: **Pensé que no se hablaban

**Andrew: **No nos hablamos, ellos no saben que voy

**Darien: **Pero como los vas a ver…

7:00 p.m.

**Andrew:** Se donde van a cenar hoy, así que me voy a presentar

**Amy: **¿Por qué no nos dijiste para ayudarte?

**Lita:** Te hubiéramos acompañado

**Andrew:** No se preocupen – mirando su reloj – ya me voy

**Darien: **Dime donde es y yo te llevo

**Andrew: **Ya les dije que no se preocupen

**Lita: **Sólo queremos ayudarte

**Andrew: **Esto lo voy a hacer solo – molestándose, no dejaba de ver su reloj

**Lita: **No tienes por que hacer las cosas solo, podemos ayudarte

**Andrew: **¡Ya basta! No entienden que no necesito de su ayuda, así estoy bien

7:05

**Lita:** Pero… - no pudo terminar la frase, fue interrumpida, por una mujer de vestido corto de seda blanco muy elegante con un pequeño lazo bajo el busto color negro, que hacía juego con sus sandalias y cartera del mismo color, el cabello lo llevaba recogido en una trenza suelta con unos mechones al aire

**Serena: **Andrew, ya es tarde, te he estado esperando afuera – algo molesta

**Andrew: **Lo lamento serena, ya voy

**Lita: **¿vas a salir con ella?

**Darien: **Andrew… - le dolía, no sabía el porque iban a salir juntos, pero le dolía como traición _El no me traicionaría¿pero yo tengo a rei¿Por qué sería traición? él puede salir con ella, sin que yo tenga derecho a molestarme, pero y Lita, la va a dejar por serena, no, no, no puedo permitir que la dañe, no puedo permitir que me quite a serena_

**Rei: **¿Cómo puedes hacer esto Andrew? No pensé que tú serías de ese tipo de homb…

**Serena: **Andy, ya es tarde¿vienes o me voy sola?

**Lita: **¿Andy?...Andrew…

**Andrew: **Ya voy Sere – cerró la puerta de su departamento y mirando a lita – No pienses mal, ella es una muy buena amiga, nada mas – volteó a ver a darien – su familia va a cenar con la mía y me ha invitado, para que pueda ver a mis hermanas – volteando a ver a lita nuevamente – lo lamento, se que debe molestar, pero quiero verlas

**Lita:** ¿sus familias son amigas?

**Andrew: **Si, parece que se han hecho muy amigas estos últimos años, adiós

**Darien:** Suerte

11:30

**Darien: **aló – medio dormido

**Andrew: **las vi, las vi, como han crecido, son idénticas a mamá, son preciosas

**Darien: **¿y tu padre? – ya bien despierto

**Andrew: **Se puso nervioso al verme, pero no dijo nada, ni mis hermanas, la familia Tsukino no tenía porque enterarse de nuestros problemas

**Darien: **Y ¿cómo explicaron tu presencia en esa cena?

**Andrew: **Serena, me presentó como su novio, por eso te llamaba… te lo tenía que contar… pero no pienses mal, no pasó nada

**Darien: **No tienes por que darme explicaciones de lo que haces con ella, yo tengo novia, no lo olvides – molesto – yo tengo a Rei, lo que ella haga o quien salga no me importa

Su mente no dejaba de pensar en Serena y en las palabras de James y ella

_James: ella es así… ella… es como el viento… o mejor dicho se deja llevar por él…y no digo que sea malo, yo creo que cada quien es libre de hacer lo quiere y la admiro por eso, por no importarle lo que los demás piensen, hace lo que se le antoja sin importarle nada ni nadie, para ella sólo cuenta el ahora y eso incluye que si le gusta alguien salé con él… lo único malo, es que no siempre se detiene a pensar si alguien sale herido por sus acciones…_

_Serena: Yo no lo lamento, yo lo quería, sabes darien, nos queda menos de una semana para estar juntos, luego tu volverás a tu vida y yo a la mía, probablemente no te vuelva a ver _

_James: oye… sólo no quiero que te hagas ilusiones con alguien que quizás ya te olvidó_

_Serena: prefiero tener el recuerdo de que lo hice y no el de recuerdo de ¿qué tal hubiera sido? _

_James: ... probablemente esté viviendo ahora la misma historia con otro_

_Serena: …por el momento, yo no pienso en relaciones serias, soy muy joven para ser sólo de uno _


	9. fiesta

Siempre he de encontrarte

**Siempre he de encontrarte**

**Sailor Moon**

**Fiesta**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

La semana transcurrió como los días anteriores, el salón de clases estaba de un ambiente muy tenso, pero sin importar los problemas, nadie pensaba perderse la fiesta que daría la mamá de Mina, jamás se la habían perdido y por unas pequeñas diferencias no iban a perder la oportunidad de ver grandes estrellas del cine, que eran los usuales invitados de la fiesta.

Finalmente llegó el día. Viernes 9 p.m. en la casa de Mina. La decoración era muy elegante todo en blanco con pequeños matices dorados, cada detalle, cada mantel, centro de mesa, cubierto, todo lo que estaba adornando el salón había sido elegido por Serena, ante el encargo de su tía que conocía del buen gusto de su sobrina; cada persona que entraba se quedaba maravillado y obviamente Lita, Andrew y Amy que llegaron juntos no eran la excepción.

**Lita: **Qué lindo, cuando me case quiero una recepción así – logrando incomodar a Andrew

**Amy: **Miren por allá está la mamá de Mina – señalando el otro extremo del salón

**Andrew: **¿Con quién está conversando? Me parece conocido

**Lita: **Y cómo no te iba a parecer conocido, es el actor de moda, yo tengo varios postres de él en mi alcoba – logrando esta ves poner celoso a su novio

**Andrew: **Ah es él – dijo secamente

**Amy: **Miren están entrando Darien y Rei

**Darien: **Hola muchachos

**Todos: **Hola

**Rei: **Hola ¿Hace mucho que llegaron?

**Andrew: **No, hace un momento, ya íbamos a buscar nuestra mesa – se dirigieron a ella, llevándose todos una sorpresa al ver a un muchacho de cabellos oscuros sentado en ella

**Rei: **Qué haces acá – exclamó sin poder ocultar su disgusto

**Nicolás: **Mina me invitó y como los años anteriores "no pude venir" – haciendo hincapié en las últimas palabras, ya que recién se había enterado de que años anteriores Mina le había enviado una invitación con Rei, pero estas jamás llegaron a sus manos – hice un esfuerzo esta vez

**Lita: **Que bueno, vas a ver que te vas a divertir – todos tomaron asiento, aunque para mal de Rei esta quedó sentada al lado derecho de Darien e izquierdo de Nicolás, al lado derecho de Nicolás estaba Amy, la cual estaba junto a Lita y esta al lado izquierdo de Andrew; entre Darien y Andrew había un asiento vacío, el cual ya era tradición en su mesa, Mina siempre ponía un asiento de más, para que cuando ella se desocupara de atender a los invitados se sentara un momento con sus amigos

**Andrew: **No veía percatado antes, pero la mamá de Mina se parece mucho a Serena

**Darien: **Tienes razón

**Amy: **Claro que si, incluso se que para otro país hicieron un comercial juntas donde Serena hacía de su hija

Ellos tenían razón, ambas eran muy parecidas, tenían el mismo color y tamaño de cabello, los mismos rasgos faciales, el mismo porte, lo único que las diferenciaba era el color de los ojos, mientras que el serena eran azules en Joanne eran verdes.

**Joanne: **Espero que disfruten de la fiesta – dijo la hermosa mujer que llevaba puesto un vestido largo dorado de gran escote, que no pasó desapercibido a ninguno de los muchachos

**Amy: **Claro que sí – respondió al ver que los chicos estaban un poco distraídos

**Joanne: **Mina no debe tardar en llegar, los dejo voy a recibir los demás invitados

**Lita: **Ya llegó – mirando a la entrada

Mina entró del brazo de Yaten, ella llevaba un vestido azul largo con la espalda descubierta y él un traje negro.

**Yaten: **Yo voy yendo a la mesa

**Mina: **Está bien, tengo que ir a saludar a todos los invitados – le dijo sonriente, para luego encaminarse a la mesa de sus "amigos"

**Mina: **Hola, que les parece la fiesta este año

**Lita: **Me encanta la decoración, es muy linda

**Nicolás: **Que lastima que no pude asistir los años anteriores

**Mina: **Bueno eso ya no importa, lo bueno es que este año si estás acá

**Andrew: **Oye, entraste con Yaten ¿Qué está pasando? – intentando incomodarla

**Mina: **No es nada, sólo que no tenía con quien venir…

**Rei: **Seguro le pediste a Serena que lo convenza de traerte

**Darien: **Estás muy linda esta noche Mina – ignorando el comentario de Rei

**Mina: **Gracias, tu siempre tan atento y educado – luego de eso volteó a ver a rei para continuar – mira acaba de llegar mi prima

Todos miraron hacia la entrada, donde estaba Serena con un vestido celeste claro ceñido al busto con unos tirantes muy delgados ella estaba tomada del brazo de Seiya, lo cual acarreó una serie de comentarios en la reunión, como el que ya habían regresado juntos; ambos se dirigieron a la mesa principal, cuando en la mesa de los muchachos una joven se abalanzó sobre Andrew, abrazándolo desde la espalda y tapándole los ojos

**¿?: **¿Quién soy?

**Andrew: **Una de las chicas más lindas de esta fiesta – aún con los ojos tapados

**¿?: **Hola Mina, al final mi papá se animó a venir

**Mina: **Si ya veo, no me habían dicho nada ¿Cuándo confirmo?

**¿?: **Ayer en la noche – en ese momento la mamá de Mina la llamó para presentarla a unos amigos que habían llegado

**Mina: **Ya vuelvo

**¿?: **Está bien, no hay problema – dirigiéndose luego a Andrew - ¿no te alegra que hallamos venido?

**Andrew:** Claro que sí, espera un momento ¿Eso significa que está acá? – aún con los ojos tapados, cosa que ya empezaba a molestar a Lita

**¿?: **Si – volteando a ver a Darien – Hola Darien

**Darien: **Hola Zoe, que gusto volver a verte

**Zoe: **hace muchos años que no te veía – soltó a su hermano y abrazó fuertemente a Darien, lo cual molestó a Rei

Andrew les presentó uno a uno a su hermana, terminando con Lita

**Zoe: **¿Con que tú eres Lita?

**Lita: **Si - nerviosa

**Zoe: **Serena me ha hablado mucho de ti, bueno de todos ustedes - mirando a Rei – de cada uno; oye hermanito, no creo que ha papá le halla agradado ver a Serena entrando con Seiya, no olvides que él cree que es tu novia

**Andrew: **Si, pero ya será hora de decirle la verdad

**Zoe: **No puedes esperar para decirle la verdad? El domingo papá me va a hacer un almuerzo de despedida y pensaba invitarlos, por favor tienes que ir, y si le dices la verdad ahora ya no va a querer que vayas, a él le agrada mucho la idea que ustedes sean novios

**Andrew: **Zoe, no…

**Lita: **Vamos son sólo 2 días más, después ya no vas a volver a ver tu hermana – le dolía esa decisión, pero pensaba que era lo mejor para Andrew

**Zoe: **Gracias Lita, ahora hay que avisarle, demonios!!

**Andrew: **¿Qué pasó?

**Zoe: **Dejé mi celular en la mesa

**Amy: **¿Por qué no te acercas a ella?

**Zoe: **Porque para ir donde ella tengo que pasar por dónde está mi papá y no voy a saber que decirle, ni bien vi a Serena entrar con Seiya me levanté de la mesa antes de que mi papá diga algo

**Andrew: **Bueno, pero entonces que hacemos porque yo no tengo el número de Serena

**Amy: **Yo tampoco

**Lita: **no

**Rei: **ni yo

**Darien: **Yo si lo tengo – sacando su celular – le voy a decir que venga – parándose y alejándose de la mesa para conversar

**Nicolás: **No te parece extraño que ninguna de ustedes que estudian con ella sepa su número y Darien si lo tenga – le susurró a Rei

**Rei: **Cállate

Darien regresó a la mesa

**Darien: **Ya está viniendo

**Zoe: **Yo le voy a decir – algo nerviosa – ya vuelvo – yendo a darle el alcance

Luego de ello Zoe no regresó con los muchachos, fue a su mesa, puesto que ya iban a empezar a servir la cena, terminada ésta, vio que Lita se dirigía al baño y fue tras ella

**Zoe: **Hola

**Lita: **Hola, y ¿pudiste conversar con Serena?

**Zoe: **Claro y aceptó gustosa – le mintió a Serena no le agradó la idea de tener que seguir fingiendo, pero su amiga se lo había pedido de favor y no pudo negarse a pesar de que no le quiso explicar la razón – se llevan muy bien los dos

**Lita: **Si, así parece

**Zoe: **Si, es que Serena es muy agradable y parece que es la que va a lograr que mi hermano regrese nuevamente a la familia

**Lita: **Si que bueno, ya era hora – triste pues ella no pudo hacer nada para ayudarlo

**Zoe: **Si, la verdad es la otra noche cuando los vi me llevé una gran sorpresa, hacían una pareja muy linda, realmente los dos son muy apuestos, claro siendo ella modelo – mirando directamente a Lita – pero no te preocupes ustedes también se ven bien juntos; lástima que no sea de verdad, si fuese así todo estaría arreglado para él, pero por favor no lo tomes a mal, se nota que tu lo quieres mucho – en ese momento se abrió la puesta del baño, entrando una chica del colegio

**Chica: **Hola Lita

**Zoe: **Nos vemos Lita – saliendo rápidamente con una sonrisa fingida

Al regresar Lita a la mesa no encontró a Andrew, él estaba bailando con Serena lo cual le iba carcomiendo el alma poco a poco, al terminar fueron a la mesa, ella se sentó brevemente en el asiento vacío de Mina, lo cual fue aprovechado por Darien para susurrarle algunas cosas, a la vez que Rei bailaba con Nicolás

**Darien: **Estás muy linda

**Serena: **Gracias, tu novia también ¿ya se lo dijiste?

**Darien: **Necesito hablar contigo

**Serena: **Empieza, te escucho

**Darien: **Acá no

**Serena: **Bueno, entonces, el lunes quedo con Rei para vernos un día de estos

**Darien: **Te veo en el estudio – le terminó susurrando, para luego dirigirse a la mesa – discúlpenme, tengo una llamada – y se retiró

Luego de unos minutos Rei y Nicolás se sentaron, lo cual fue aprovechado por Serena, para retirarse

**Serena: **Con permiso, tengo que ir a otro lado

**Zoe: **Nos vemos cuñadita - riéndose

**Serena: **Claro cuñis – le respondió amigablemente sin darse cuenta de que sus intenciones eran incomodar a Lita

**Nicolás: **Tu te sientas y ella se va parece que no le agradas

**Rei: **Eso a ti no te incumbe

**Nicolás: **Posiblemente a mi no, pero a ti debería, se lleva mal contigo, pero bien con tu dizque novio

**Rei: **¿dizque?

**Nicolás: **Si dizque novio, por que supongo que cuando le cuente lo que ha pasado entre nosotros lo dejará de ser

**Rei: **No te atrevas – con furia

En el estudio

**Darien: **Te demoraste en venir

**Serena: **¿No sabia si hacerlo? – estaba nerviosa era la primera vez en mucho tiempo en que estaban solos

**Darien: **Serena, estaba pensando en este momento por mucho tiempo, desde que te vi marchar en el aeropuerto – tras un breve silencio – te extraño

**Serena:** Basta, esto no es correcto, lamento si te di tan mala impresión, pero aunque me costó entenderlo lo nuestro se acabó en EEUU, tu acá tienes otra vida al igual que yo

**Darien: **Te quiero – acercándose a ella - ¿y tú?

**Serena: **Vamos darien, si me quisieras ya no estarías con Rei, comprendo que cuando llegué a Japón ella fuese tu novia, pero luego de que nos vimos, pudiste haberla dejado, yo no se… además… - cuando el la tomo de la cintura permitiendo que sus labios quedaran a escasos centímetros

Mientras tanto en la fiesta

**Amy: **Parece que se llevan muy bien ustedes dos ¿hace cuanto se conocen?

**Zoe: **Hace tres años

**Andrew: **¿Hace tres años? Pero tu hace tres años estabas en…

**Zoe: **Ahhh bueno me voy, mi papá me está llamando – levantándose de la mesa

En el estudio

**Darien: **Yo no estoy jugando, yo te quiero, tu me gustas demasiado, tanto que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, me estaba muriendo de celos cuando te vi entrar con seiya

**Serena: **Tú no sabes quien soy, no sabes por todo lo que he pasado y he hecho en mi corta vida, yo no creo que tu y yo encajemos, tú y yo somos muy distintos, más de lo que te imaginas

**Darien: **Es verdad, sólo se lo que tu me has contado, no he tenido tiempo para pasarlo tu lado, pero quiero que eso cambie

**Serena: **Te puedes decepcionar de lo que encuentres o te enteres, no soy una chica común

**Darien: **Nada de ti podría decepcionarme – acercándose más, hasta poder posar sus labios sobre los de ella, dejándose llevar por el momento, momento por el que habían esperado más de un año, cada segundo lo que empezó como un tierno beso fue subiendo la temperatura, el cual tuvo que concluir repentinamente por interrupción de unos golpes en la puerta

**Serena: **Escóndete en el armario – llevándose una sorpresa al abrirlo - ¿qué hacen acá?

**Haruka: **Pues lo mismo que va a hacer él

**Serena:** Luego hablaremos nosotras – y mirando a darien – entra ahí – cerrando la puerta

**Michiru: **Hola darien

**Darien:** Hola

**Michiru: **El armario es pequeño, así que si estás incomodo no dudes en acercarte

**Haruka: **Michiru – con molestia, lo cual produjo una sonrisa en la reprochada

Serena abrió la puerta del estudio para ver quien la había interrumpido

**Serena: **¿tú?

**Rei: **si, te vi entrar y quería hablar contigo

**Serena: **Vaya ¿hablar conmigo? ¿es que no lo puedes hacer en la escuela?

**Rei: **te aseguro que para mi tampoco es agradable, pero tenía que decirte algo, aléjate de mi Darien, entendiste, él es mi novio y me quiere mucho y …

**Haruka: **¿No vas a hacer nada?? - Le susurraba a darien

**Darien: **Pues…

**Rei: **y él no me cambiaría por alguien como tú

**Haruka: **No se que ha visto en ti – abriendo la puerta con cuidado para que no se vea su interior

**Rei: **tú que no eres más que una…

**Haruka: **Ya cállate, ya dijiste suficientes estupideces

**Rei: **¿qué hacías ahí?

**Haruka: **Nada que te importe

**Rei:** No puedo creerlo, no muestras ni un poco de respeto ni siquiera a tus amigas

**Serena: **Ya es suficiente, ya estoy cansada de ti, quieres aclarar las cosas, pues bien hagámoslo, quieres saber si me gusta darien, pues si, me gusta y mucho, y para ser sincera espero gustarle de la misma manera, aunque se que no debería ser, por lo del beso en la fiesta, no fue solo mi culpa, el respondió a él, así que quizás más que haberte centrado en mi, debiste arreglar tus problemas con él, y antes de poner a toda clase en mi contra debiste haber conversado conmigo, para que te enteraras de la verdad y no termines haciendo el papel de novia desquiciada, si quieres recuperar su amor esta no es la forma

**Rei: **¿cómo puedes ser tan descarada? Aléjate de él o le cuento a Michiru y a todos de su encuentro – señalando a Serena y Haruka

**Michiru: **Ya es suficiente Rei, vete de acá – saliendo del armario

**Rei: **¿Qué hacías ahí?

**Michiru: **nada que sea de ti incumbencia, vamos díselo serena

**Serena: **Michiru, tiene razón, esta es la casa de mi familia y me estás faltando el respeto en ella, vete

**Rei: **¿faltarte el respeto? Tú te lo faltaste sola hace mucho tiempo

**Darien: **ya he oído suficiente – saliendo del armario - no puedo creer que te expreses de esa forma y ella tiene razón si algo te molestaba debiste conversar conmigo, pero yo también hice las cosas mal debí haberte dicho hace mucho que yo…

**Serena: **Chicas vámonos – se retiraron del estudio

**Darien**: Yo te engañé, yo tuve una breve relación con serena en EEUU… yo lo lamento, pero… yo estoy enamorado de ella

**Rei: **Eres un tonto, seguramente vas a sufrir a su lado, ella no te ama como yo lo hago – llorando – ella no te merece

**Darien: **Lo lamento Rei, tu no mereces lo que te estoy haciendo, lo lamento

**Rei: **pero ella no piensa tener una relación contigo

**Darien: **Lo sé, tendré que convencerla

**Rei: **Tu volverás a rogarme que regrese contigo, te lo aseguro, te lo aseguro – marchándose del estudio y de la fiesta


End file.
